


she loves me she loves me not

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue, Ghost Soup Infidel Gold, Ghost Soup Infidel Purple, Ghost Soup Infidel Red
Genre: Angst, Annie is the deepest character in the whole series, Community: 52fandoms, Dubious Consent, F/F, Impersonation, Jealousy, space daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is fed up with doing Angela's dirty work for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	she loves me she loves me not

Annie hated doing angela's dirty work ofr her. Sapce daisies? What next? She knew for a fact that moira didnt even like dieasies. The pollen irrittated her eyes and set off her allergies. Well angela had already made moria cry once today and she obvisuly wanted to do it again.

Annie had a better idea. She slipped into the shower and washed off the layer of clone dust that would give her away. Then she parted her hair on the other side. Moria would never know now that she wasnt angela.

She put on angelas dress uniform. She knew she lookedbetter in it than angela did. Then she went to moiras cabin. Well this was dirty work too but at least she would get something out of it for sherself and angela would never know so long as she slipped a shot of X-879 into her evening spacechai. she would just confuse all the other times she had had sex with moira for that one night and it was not as if moira had not chosen to have sex with annie often enough anywya she was doing them all a favour really. And what idd it matter. Everyone thought they were the same person anwya.

Moira would be happy. Angela would be happy. Annie would be unhappy but she didn't care because she was the one with moira know wasn't she. Even as she ran her forked tongue across moiras perfect beasts she was wisxhing that moira would somehow know the difference and dclare her love for annie.

Oh angela! Moira screamed as she came. You are the one I love! You are the onely one for me! I will love you till I die!


End file.
